Bobby and Marie
by Frida Vaccari
Summary: What if Bobby saw Mystique kissing Logan in Marie's body
1. Cheating or not?

Hi guys I decided o repost this story because it seemed so vague

So here it is, will update soon this time promise!

This story is set during the second movie, right after Magneto and Mystique showed up and they were all in the forest, Rogue has been working on controlling her powers and was able to touch for a few minutes without hurting.

Bobby was sitting in the camp fire thinking about the recent events in his bedroom with Rogue, he loved her deeply but when she absorbed him, he felt violated, intruded, hurt, she had learned everything that was on his mind during those few seconds, his thoughts were no longer just his own, he didn't know what to do to solve it, but deep down he knew that even if he felt hurt his love for her was much stronger and he wouldn't dare be apart from her, she had manage her way into his heart and now owned every part of it, he just couldn't bear the thought of leaving her, his life without her would be meaningless.

He was deep in thought but managed to see a dark figure enter Logan's tent, he was worried, jealous aside, Logan was a good guy and cared deeply for Marie, so if anybody was there to hurt him, they would have to go thru him first, he got up to see who it was, if it was someone on the team he would leave them, he just wanted to make sure Logan wasn't in danger.

Logan was laying on his sleeping bag inside his tent thinking about Jean and what had transpired between them just now, and that kiss just made him want her even more, all he knew is that she would be his someday; he closed his eyes to sleep when he heard the tent being unzipped and someone came inside, he looked up to see Jean there, he was very surprised

-Jean, what are you doing here- he asked, even if deep down he didn't care, she was there with him, it was all that mattered

She stopped him placing a finger on his lips and without uttering a word she brought her lips upon his roughly, he closed his eyes and smiled, his every dream was coming true, Jean was with him, kissing him, she placed her arms around his neck and firmly push him to lay down and lay down on top of him, her hands got inside her shirt and swiftly removed it, he too was taking her shirt off, she changed forms and looked like Rogue while he was still into it.

Bobby stood up from the log he was sitting in and walked swiftly and into the tent, as he was getting closer he noticed two figures kissing on the floor of the tent, a smirk came into his mouth, he was about to turn around a glimpse of white and dark brown hair mixed caught his sight, he was confused and got a little closer to try to see if what he thought was really what was happening, when he was sure he called out to her

-Rogue?- he asked in disbelief even if he could see her there on top of Logan


	2. Bobby's heartbreak

Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like this way better

Logan's eyes open when he heard Bobby call out for Rogue and was horrified when he looked up to see Marie where Jean had been on top of him, both turned to look at Bobby who was frozen on the spot now that he had seen it was really his girlfriend.

Bobby's heart was shattered, he could actually feel it break, his head couldn't make sense of what was happening , the only thing he knew was that his girlfriend was on top of Logan making out with him, the person he loved most on this world., he had given up his family for her, she had lied when he asked if she had any feelings for Logan, she claimed that he was like a brother to Rogue, he was the bad boy Bobby never managed to be, the worst person possible for Rogue to cheat him with, she had lied when she said she could not touch, she just didn't want to kiss him, apparently she loved Logan, she only wanted to kiss Logan, he thought they weren't only a couple, they were friends , where did that go, she didn't even trust him anymore, he at least would have accepted to being friends even if they weren't together.

Logan was speechless, he was still trying to piece together what was happening, when he tried to say something after Bobby finished talking, he brushed him off and turned around to leave

-Bobby wait, this is not what it seems- he tried to say

Bobby just glared at him – you are both dead to me, Logan I thought you were a friend, you said it was okay that I dated Rogue, you gave us your blessing when you two were probably sleeping together behind my back, you knew how much I loved her, she was my life- he stormed out of the tent

"Marie" smiled –oh come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it- she smirked, he just growled and pushed her off him

-go away and don't come back- he spoke angrily at her, she took her form back and stood up, smirking she the proceed to walk out of the tent –laters wolverine-

Bobby was extremely angry but more than that he was heartbroken, the love of his life had betrayed him, he was walking around trying to make sense of what just happened when Rogue caught up to him and grabbed his arm

-Bobby I have something to tell you- she said smiling a little

-god didn't I make myself clear, leave me the hell alone, why don't you go tell whatever you want to your dear Logan- he answered angry while pulling his arm away from her

-What are you talking about Bobby- she tried to understand what was wrong with him

-come on Rogue, must you still do this, I just saw you kissing him, you lied to me, not only can you touch but you chose to share it with him and cheat on me with him, I loved you and you betrayed me, if you want me to be happy for you I am sorry to tell you that I can't ok, at least not now, right now it kills me to see you two together, you toyed with heart, I bet you had fun hurting me didn't you, you actually made me believe that you care for me- he said angry

-Bobby I- she tried to speak, she had no idea where everything he was saying was coming from and was overwhelmed by his anger and resentment

-please just stop talking- he ordered and begged at the same time, he didn't know what to do anymore he wanted to be away from her, he started walking away while rogue called out his name

-bobby wait please, let me explain- she cried out and sat down on the floor hugging her knees crying –oh god what's going on what happen, how did everything get so messed up, I just learned to control my power for a few minutes today, how does bobby know, and why is he accusing me of cheating with Logan of all people- she cried and tried to figure out what was going on but it just wouldn't make sense in her head –god bobby what's going on-

Logan was walking around looking for Bobby and saw her crying and got worried, he approached her and softly touched her shoulder

-Rogue honey, are you okay?-

-No I am not- she cried

He hugged her and stroked her hair softly –it's okay, I am sure it's all going to fix itself , whatever it is that has you crying like this; by the way have you seen bobby I have to talk to him, its important- he asked

-he just yelled at me and left angry, that is way I am crying, wait what's going on? What do you have to talk with him, do you know why he thinks I cheated on him, Logan I need to know what's going on, I am so confused- she begged

-it's a long story Rogue, I'll tell you later okay, I just have to find him first- he was about to walk away but Rogue's hand on his arm stopped him, he turned to see her starring at him angrily

-no Logan , you are going to explain what's going on right now, my boyfriend just accused me of cheating, he was crying for goodness sake , I have never seen him like that, he just lost his family I am all he has, something happened and he was torn, he somehow knows I can touch, I don't know how he found out, I went looking for him and when I was about to tell him he goes off and tells me that I cheated and he was broken Logan , you didn't see him- she finished weakly

-You can touch? - He asked surprised

-I can but that is beside the point, please tell me what happened? - she begged again

He let out a breath of air and looks down

-okay, you see, I was in my tent when I sensed someone came in, it turned out to be Jean, I was about to ask why she was there, when she kissed me, I kissed back and we laid down on the sleeping bag, and the next thing I knew bobby came in barging in, he saw the whole thing and I looked up to see that Jean was no longer there but it was you now, obviously it was mystique playing some sort of sick joke, she turned into you while we were kissing and when Bobby came- in he thought it was you cheating on him, but he left before I could explain- he told her

Rogue's mind was about the burst, everything bobby said now made sense, well not really sense because she didn't cheat but now she understood everything he said and why he was so mad, he heart ached for him

-Oh gosh I really need to find Bobby and explain- she was turning her back on him to go find him when Logan stopped her

-You can't go alone, you don't know where he has gone, it could be dangerous for you- he said worried for her

-you don't understand, he's being my strength, he been there for me always, I can't let him think that I cheated on him, he's the most important- she couldn't even finish talking and burst into tears

-it's okay sweetie, we'll find him I promise, you can talk to him in the morning when he's calmed down- he comforted while softly pulling her into his arms, she hugged him tightly

Bobby went to his tent to think and heard Marie cry and thought he had been a little harsh on her so he decided to go back to talk to her and figure out why she cheated on him but as he was walking towards her , he spotted them hugging

Bobby: stupid me, I come to talk to you but you are with him

Ok cliffhanger I guess, hope you like it so far

Will post the next chapter later, I have to type it first but it will be up today promise


	3. Bobby's reaction

I am so sorry I couldn't get this chapter posted the day I promised but I had classes all day and three tests , I barely have time to type, I will however post the next soon because I have it halfway done

Hope you like it

Rogue's eyes opened and she panicked, she quickly broke the hug and turned to look at him

-Bobby it's not like that, please let me explain- she begged getting closer to him

- Whatever, I am leaving- he answered angrily

-Please wait- she tried again but he was already leaving, she tried to follow but he used his powers to stop her and quickly faded into the night, she yelled frustrated

-Rogue let's go, we'll look for him in the morning, let him cool down, he is way too angry right now- he tried to sooth her, he walked her to her tent, and made sure she was asleep before he left

Somewhere in the forest Bobby's mind was spinning, he fell on his knees and puked his guts out, Rogue had cheated, she had lied in the worst possible way, he wished he could carved his heart out so he wouldn't feel pain anymore, he stayed on the ground for god knows how long and when he tried to get up , he saw Marie in Logan's arms and felt sick all over again, he rushed to his tent and locked himself there, a few minutes later he grabbed a few sheets of paper and a pen, he started writing a few letter, a few hours later, he packed a bag , he left three letters there and took off into the night.

The next day Rogue was up bright and early, she hadn't been able to sleep all night, she had gone to look for Bobby around but he wasn't in his tent, so she returned to hers and was awake most of the night thinking of what to say when he finally would arrive, she quickly got out of her tent and walked to his, to talk to him, when she arrived there it was still closed and wasn't sure about waking him up, she touched one of the tent's wall and sighed, she decided to let him sleep and went to find the team and see what was the plan for the rescue, waited two hours and when Bobby didn't come out by eight thirty, she rushed to his tent and talked thru it

-bobby we have to talk please, can you come out- when there was no answer she tried again –bobby please wake up, we need to talk- when there was no answer again she called louder when there still was no answer, she got worried and unzipped the entrance to the tent and went in to find the sleeping bag empty, she screamed, this got everyone's attention and they all rushed there to find the same thing

-where is he- John asked, he was the first one to notice that there were three letters on the floor next to the sleeping bag, he reached for them and checked them, he then proceeded to hand them to their respective owners, one for Rogue, one for Jean and Storm and one for himself, Jean opened hers and read it out loud

Dear Jean and Storm:

I just want to thank you both for everything you have done for me; you were the best teachers anyone could ask for, helping me with my powers and every aspect of my life, I hope you never forget me, I for one will never forget two of the most influential persons in my life; I just have to ask you don't look for me, at least not now, I need to be on my own for a while, some events have transpired that disable me from staying with the team at least for now, I need to get my head in the right place, maybe I'll be back soon, I just can't tell when; I don't know what fate holds for me but I can't be here and I am deeply sorry I can't explain why, also I deeply apologize for bailing on you guys at times likes these, I hope everything works out for the best

Lots of care

Bobby

After reading that everyone was troubled at the fact that he was gone, John took his letter and walked away, he didn't want to read his letter out loud before he had the time to see what it contained, he went back into his tent and opened his letter

Pal what can I tell you; you are like my brother, our powers might be opposites but we sure aren't; you are my best friend; I can't stay here and I can't lie to you so here is the truth but I have to ask that you don't tell anyone and don't be angry at Rogue, I still love her and don't have to see her suffer, she cheated on me with Logan, I saw them kissing and it hurt like crap, I know you must think I am a coward and would hit me in the head and tell me to get over it but I can't just now, maybe with some time alone; I hope to come back soon, I will let my heart decide when, you are my brother and I wanted to explain why I left without saying goodbye

Hope to see everyone soon, will let you know how I am doing, lots of care

Bobby

Rogue was not yet grasping the thought that Bobby was gone and ran out with her envelope in her hands, when she reached her tent she closed herself inside and with shaky hands opened the letter

Continue…..

Let me know what you think and idea will be greatly appreciated it, it will definitely help me update sooner


End file.
